


Ничего не делать

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Ничего не делать Вергилию нравилось так же, как и сладкое.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Ничего не делать

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [无所事事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213508) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



Вергилий проснулся прямо перед рассветом.

В комнате было темно, но ему это совсем не мешало, а еще прохладно, и из-за этого приходилось приложить усилия над собой, чтобы встать с постели, сдвинуть одеяло и пустить прохладу к своей коже. Это был привычный ритуал, но дело шло к зиме, и с каждым днем становилось все холоднее, а за время жизни среди людей Вергилий понял, что очень ценит комфорт, а тепло было его неотъемлемой частью.

И все же он пока что не собирался отказываться от своего обязательного утреннего ритуала. Поэтому Вергилий быстро заправил постель и тихо выскользнул в коридор. В доме было ожидаемо тихо: Данте еще спал, и Вергилий чувствовал его спокойное сердцебиение под собственной кожей.

Когда они только вернулись из ада и начали жить в одном пространстве, то засыпали и просыпались одновременно, и никак не удавалось ничего с этим сделать. Их режимы сна и бодрствования синхронизировались, и Данте очень от этого страдал, потому что Вергилий всегда вставал ни свет ни заря. Вергилий страдал тоже, потому что Данте очень поздно ложился.

Сейчас стало легче, и один уже мог позволить себе бодрствовать, пока спит второй. Внутренние демоны привыкли к тому, что вновь обрели свою половину и не цеплялись за нее столь отчаянно и испуганно.

Вергилий выбрался на крышу здания. Его сразу же пробрало холодом, но он не пошел за одеждой потеплее. Ветер пробирал до костей, но это было в каком-то смысле даже приятно: он чувствовал, значит, был жив.

Жить вообще оказалось здорово.

Небо начинало светлеть, черня городской силуэт. Здания теснились друг к другу и были чем-то похожи на неровные зубы на огромной нижней челюсти какого-нибудь демона. Было облачно, но далеко на горизонте оставалась полоска чистого нетронутого неба, и солнце робко заглядывало сквозь эту щель.

Через пару минут сзади послышались шаги.

— Тут такой дубак, — пожаловался Данте, и Вергилий взглянул на него коротко, лишь на мгновение позволив себе оторвать взгляд от светлеющего неба. Данте был взъерошен со сна, на щеке — след от подушки. Он стоял босыми ногами на холодном бетоне, завернувшись в огромное одеяло, которое уголком собирало грязь с крыши.

Небо светлело, а Вергилий позволял Данте быть у него за спиной, и это уже не вызывало никакой тревоги, как когда-то.

Сейчас было безопасно, и Вергилий это знал, и даже его инстинкты наконец в это поверили и не кричали о том, что нужно защищаться.

Когда Данте нашел его тут до рассвета в первый раз, то спросил «ты чего в такую рань поднялся?» и Вергилий ответил просто: «В аду не было рассветов». Данте больше не спрашивал. Лишь приходил к нему вот так, завернутый в большое одеяло, и делился его половиной, набрасывая тяжелую ткань Вергилию на плечи.

Вот, как сейчас.

Данте был теплым и родным, и прижимался щекой к плечу, грея нос, и засыпал так стоя, держась за Вергилия, и тот был не против, смотря, как солнце медленно протягивает лучики-лапки по небу, цепляясь за него и взбираясь выше. Вергилий чуть склонил голову вбок, к Данте, потянул запах его волос носом, прислушиваясь к дыханию.

Странно, но к прикосновениям Вергилий привык очень быстро. Он думал, что ему будут неприятны случайные касания и, уж тем более, объятия. Но оказалось, что ему наоборот нравится такое. Или дело было в Данте и в том, что собственный внутренний демон воспринимал его как часть самого себя.

Когда стало совсем светло, они вернулись внутрь, и после утренних процедур, Вергилий взялся за готовку.

— Но я хочу пиццу, — возразил Данте, впрочем, без особого напора.

— Пиццу закажем к обеду.

Вергилию нравилось готовить, а Данте нравилось досыпать под мерный стук ножа о разделочную доску. Он дремал, сидя за столом, сложив голову на руки, пока Вергилий занимался завтраком и варил кофе. Данте любил сладкий, Вергилий — еще слаще. Данте шутил, что сахара в его чашке всегда больше, чем воды. Вергилий пожимал плечами, пил и не морщился.

Вергилию нравилось сладкое, острое, соленое, чтобы вкус был как можно насыщеннее. Поначалу когда он готовил, то получалась жуткая пересоленная-переперченая вакханалия, которую обычному человеку едва ли было безопасно есть. Данте посмеивался и заказывал пиццу. Вергилий не расстраивался своим неудачам в этой сфере: ему тогда нравился сам процесс, нравилось просто что-то создавать, а не рушить. И сейчас тоже нравится. Но и еда у него теперь выходит тоже съедобной.

После завтрака Вергилий устроился на диване с книгой, и Данте сразу же устроился рядом с ним.

— Почитай мне, — сказал он, без спроса улегшись головой Вергилию на колени, и тот лишь коротко мазнул по нему взглядом. Брат был теплым, приятно тяжелым, от него веяло сытым спокойствием и довольством.

— Ты такое не любишь.

— Да все равно.

Вергилий положил ладонь на его плечо и взялся читать. Через несколько минут он понял, что брат задремал, и тогда позволил себе переместить руку к голове, коснуться волос и вплестись в них пальцами, медленно перебирая пряди. Данте не проснулся.

Было спокойно и ленно. Вергилий скоро понял, что и у него глаза закрываются.

Он раньше никогда не хотел спать так помногу, хватало и пары часов в сутки. Должно быть, сейчас он отсыпался за все те годы, что отсыпаться не мог, и Вергилия это вполне устраивало. Здесь было хорошо. Безопасно и уютно.  
К обеду Данте проснулся и заказал пиццу, которую Вергилий ел исключительно с помощью ножа и вилки. Данте давно уже бросил пытаться переучить его есть руками, как все нормальные люди, да и смеяться с этого бросил тоже.

Когда стало слишком холодно, чтобы можно было пересилить себя и вылезти из кровати, Вергилий по-прежнему просыпался очень рано, но теперь он просто зарывался поглубже в одеяла, прятал нос между двумя подушками и засыпал опять. Тело чувствовалось тяжелым. Раньше Вергилий бы встревожился подобного состоянию, но сейчас ему было тепло и безопасно и очень хорошо. Ему не угрожало ничего, кроме энергии Данте, которая иногда просыпалась в нем и гнала доставать Вергилия.

Данте тогда приходил к нему, заваливался на свободную сторону кровати без всякого приглашения и обязательно придавливал ногу Вергилия своим весом.

— Вердж, — звал он. — Мне скучно, пойдем, посмотрим что-нибудь?

— Я сплю, — отвечал Вергилий, чувствуя, как Данте пытается пробраться под одеяло и добраться до него. — Данте, — предупреждал он хмуро, чувствуя холод, когда Данте все-таки задирал покрывало, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Но ты можешь и у телевизора поспать, — говорил Данте и отпускал одеяло.

Тогда Вергилий приоткрывал глаза и наблюдал, как Данте зевает, разлегшись на свободной половине кровати.

— Пиццу закажем. С оливками, как ты любишь.

Вергилий всегда на это украдкой улыбался.

Данте шел ради него на такие жертвы, при том, что оливки он страшно не любил.

Вергилий сдавался, заворачивался в плед и шел вместе с ним смотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Они устраивались на диване с пиццей, а потом с мороженым, обязательно клубничным и очень сладким.

Сладкое Вергилий обожал.

Еще Он обожал спать, рассветы, тепло, да и Данте тоже был ничего.

Казалось, что ничего, кроме этого дома, в мире не существовало. Все пропадало в темноте очень долгих зимних утр и вечеров, особенно когда шел снег, крупный настолько, что смазывает черноту в сплошное белое марево.

Изредка они выбирались на выполнение заказов, и тогда из Вергилия пропадала вся леность и нежелание вставать. Сражаться с Данте бок о бок с демонами было приятно, и Вергилий чувствовал себя особо счастливым, когда вместе они расправлялись с очередной тварью, а потом получали за это деньги и могли еще пару месяцев не делать ничего.

Ничего не делать Вергилию нравилось так же, как и сладкое.


End file.
